1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to insulation resistance measuring apparatus for power transmission systems.
2. Prior Art
In the past, insulation resistance has been measured with high voltage, low current generators connected to non-operating power lines. It has not been possible to measure the insulation resistance with the power line "hot", i.e., operational. Further, inherent high distributed capacitance in power line systems defeats the prior art insulation resistance measuring apparatus. Additionally, in prior art systems it has not been possible to combine insulation resistance measuring apparatus with ground-fault alarm systems.